Confía en mí
by Eclipse218
Summary: AU. Cloud es un ex-Soldado, y el único superviviente de la Brigada Libre Nº17. Leon es el SeeD neutralizado Nº 41269 bajo su supervisión. Los dos son conscientes de que su relación es imposible y de que, sin embargo, existe.


El Soldado de Primera Clase Cloud Strife, único miembro restante de la Brigada Libre Número 17, despertó al menos una hora antes del amanecer con una sensación de alerta, tenso durante los escasos segundos que tardó en comprobar que nada ni nadie le amenazaba en el pequeño cuarto que había alquilado para pasar la noche junto con su compañero, el Neutralizado número 41269, Squall Leonhart.

El ex Soldado se relajó y una sensación de languidez y de vaga satisfacción distendió los músculos de su cuerpo en el mismo segundo en que descartó cualquier tipo de peligro inmediato. A su izquierda, sumido en un sueño todavía profundo, Leon yacía tan completamente desnudo como él mismo, con la sábana arrebujada en un confuso montón a la altura de las rodillas. El deseo de tocarlo, de sentir nuevamente su suave piel bajo sus dedos, esta vez sin el ansia del deseo insatisfecho para precipitar las cosas, fue irresistible durante un momento y un súbito calor acumulándose en su entrepierna le hizo comprender que si ponía las manos sobre Leon nuevamente, sería incapaz de resistirse a ir más allá.

Aunque no es que hubiera nada malo en ello, ciertamente.

" _No soporto a los de tu clase. No te interpongas en mi camino. No me dirijas la palabra sin mi permiso explícito. Nunca jamás me toques."_

Cloud reunía todas las cualidades necesarias para llegar lejos en su profesión. Era seguro y capaz, había cultivado con dedicación sus habilidades en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en el manejo de diversas armas y había invertido incontables horas de su tiempo en el estudio de tácticas, logística y psicología humana y post-humana. Pero, a pesar de su nivel de preparación, o quizás debido a ello, no era tan orgulloso como para no reconocer un error cuando lo cometía, sobre todo uno de tan gran calibre como aquel en el que había incurrido cuando le asignaron a Leon. Había sido muy duro con él, hasta el extremo de que estaba dispuesto a admitir que se había comportado como un verdadero cabrón. Pero aunque su opinión acerca de Squall Leonhart hubiera dado un giro de 180 grados en el tiempo que llevaban juntos, no por ello había superado sus viejos prejuicios contra los SeeDs. Por una razón muy sencilla: porque cada jodido día que pasaba sólo servía para recordarle que sus prejuicios eran jodidamente válidos y que Squall Leonhart era una jodida excepción, un _rara avis_ que le había tocado en suerte y al que, para su desgracia, había cobrado afecto.

Y todavía no estaba preparado para admitir un vínculo más profundo que ése. El sexo, sólo era sexo. Una necesidad, una compulsión física, un entendimiento de la carne. Por el bien de su integridad mental permanecía alerta a cualquier sentimiento que sugiriera que esa atracción estuviera derivando en algo más comprometido. Nunca bajes la guardia ante un SeeD. Nunca apagues el inhibidor.

Un rápido vistazo a su muñeca izquierda reveló el pequeño puntito de luz azul en el dispositivo que indicaba que el inhibidor estaba desconectado, pero con su sistema de detección de actividad cerebral encendido. Una luz roja le alertaría en el caso de que Leon estuviera utilizando su habilidad mental sin su expreso consentimiento. Que semejante situación no se hubiera dado en el año que llevaban juntos no era motivo suficiente para relajar la guardia. Cloud no se había convertido en el único superviviente de la Brigada Número 17 por haber sido descuidado, precisamente. Y sólo en una ocasión había necesitado utilizar el inhibidor contra Leon. No era un recuerdo agradable, tanto por el hecho y la acción en sí, como por todo lo que vino después. Las miradas huidizas, los silencios incómodos y finalmente, la confesión.

Había estado a punto de amarlo entonces, de cruzar todas las líneas rojas y arrojar todas las convenciones por la ventana, sólo porque el dolor que había visto reflejado en esos profundos e inteligentes ojos azules le había herido tan profundamente que todas las dudas que hasta el momento había albergado acerca de sus sentimientos se habían desvanecido. Afortunadamente se había dado cuenta del peligro que abrazar tales sentimientos suponía para los dos, quizás porque dedicaba mucho tiempo a pensar en la extraña relación que les unía. Por supuesto, había prohibido a Leon volver a mencionar el asunto.

Con su sumisión habitual, su compañero había acatado su decisión, pero Cloud se daba cuenta de que, al contrario que él mismo, Leon no reprimía sus sentimientos. Leon le amaba, a su peculiar estilo callado y práctico. Y ahí, seguramente, radicaba el secreto de esa obediencia que tanto había asombrado a los altos mandos durante los exámenes periódicos a los que ambos habían de someterse.

Pensar en los sentimientos de su compañero hacia él, halagaba su vanidad y al mismo tiempo le molestaba profundamente.

-Eres un idiota. Un triste idiota -susurró a la forma dormida junto a él.

Leon se conformaba con lo que él le daba. Placer y migajas de afecto y atención si estaba de buen humor. No estaba dispuesto a nada más aunque el tiempo pasado en la carretera en mutua compañía amenazaba constantemente con romper las barreras que con tanto cuidado había levantado entre los dos.

En el fondo, sabía que Leon jamás haría nada que pudiera perjudicarle. En el fondo sabía que no tenía nada que temer de él, incluso sin el inhibidor. Y en el fondo sabía, que por mucho que tratara de negarlo, Leon había plantado una semilla en su corazón que estaba ahí para quedarse. Que germinara o no era una cuestión que dependía únicamente de su voluntad para dejar de lado un odio, que, por muy racional que fuera, y lo era, no tenía nada que ver con Leon.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama, molesto con sus propios pensamientos.

Quizás en otro mundo, en otra realidad, pero no en ésta.

-Despierta -espetó, acompañando la palabra con un empujón en el costado de su compañero de cama.

Leon despertó al momento y se volvió hacia él, sus ojos reducidos a meras rendijas mientras su mente se despejaba de los últimos restos de sueño. El punto tatuado justo entre sus ojos y la línea superior que lo coronaba, delatando su condición de telépata y telequinético, destacaban en negro con la ausencia de luz.

-¿Es hora de moverse, capitán? -su voz sonaba pastosa por el sueño, pero ahí estaba esa cualidad de perro fiel, listo para obedecer al segundo, nada más abrir los ojos.

Por algún motivo, eso irritó profundamente a Cloud.

-Siempre es hora de moverse, Leon. El error radica en la inacción -y ahí estaba él, citando al sargento "Culoprieto", su instructor más odiado, como si realmente creyera en su rancia filosofía militar.

Cosa que, por supuesto, no hacía. "Culoprieto" no había sido nada más que un sargento demasiado incapaz para ascender en el escalafón incluso en una época de escasez de oficiales. Su único talento conocido era vomitar aforismos militares tan inventados como absurdos, pero que parecían motivar a los cadetes. Cloud siempre había tenido claro que aquél que siguiera los consejos del buen sargento "Culoprieto", acabaría dejando atrás un bonito y joven cadáver. El tiempo le había dado la razón.

Y aquí estaba él ahora, repitiendo como un loro las tonterías aprendidas. Y todo porque su imaginación le había puesto a la defensiva. Con un suspiro, se volvió hacia Leon y se inclinó sobre él, dejando que sus cuerpos entraran en contacto. Su compañero se plegó alegremente, recostándose y permitiendo que el cuerpo desnudo del capitán reposara sobre el suyo.

-Anoche estuviste genial, Leon. -Besó sus labios, distendidos en una sonrisa de satisfacción-. Eres el mejor compañero que jamás he tenido.

Oh, sí, no exageraba ni un pelo. El sexo con Leon era de lo mejor que había experimentado jamás, hasta el punto de que alguna vez había echado un vistazo al inhibidor para comprobar si el SeeD estaba estimulando sus centros neuronales de placer con su endiablada habilidad prohibida. Pero no era así, y ése era un mérito que tenía que reconocerle.

-La satisfacción siempre es mutua, capitán.

-Los planes para hoy siguen en pie. Si conseguimos llenar el depósito en algún punto intermedio, podremos cubrir más terreno y con un poco de suerte ganarle la posición a la Brigada 15 y a esa insufrible capitán Tengounpaloenelojete.

Y quizás, durante los largos kilómetros de solitaria carretera que tenían por delante, podría aprovechar y trabajar en reprimir esa tendencia suya de ponerles motes ofensivos a los demás, antes de que alguno se le escapara a destiempo en presencia de algún mando superior.

-Ayer era la capitán Quieroynopuedo. -señaló Leon con una leve sonrisa.

-Capitán Tifa Lockhart, Leon. No me imites en mis tonterías o los dos acabaremos mal.

-Sí, señor.

Cloud podía sentir la sangre afluyendo a su miembro y a éste cobrar vida por momentos y se planteó la conveniencia de contrariar sus propios planes y demorar su salida por el tiempo necesario para volver a disfrutar de los placeres que aseguraba su bien dispuesto compañero. Unos segundos después, considerando su libido como una inconveniencia provocada por ese cuerpo que tan perfectamente se acomodaba al suyo y por el atractivo rostro del SeeD, que destilaba sumisión y complacencia a partes iguales, se sintió nuevamente molesto.

 _Lo quieres todo de él, y al mismo tiempo ni siquiera quieres tenerlo cerca._

-¿Capitán?

Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando a Leon fijamente con hostilidad, culpándole de todos sus dilemas morales, como siempre acababa haciendo.

-Vístete, Leon.

Apartó la mirada y se levantó, dirigiéndose directamente al pequeño cuarto de baño anexo en su habitación. Mientras dejaba que el agua fría resbalara por su cuerpo se insultó a sí mismo en los términos más duros que pudo imaginar.

 _Lo tratas como a un perro. Te aprovechas de él y te convences a ti mismo que no has de dar nada a cambio. Que incluso un gil es demasiado para los de su especie. Si ya has decidido que no es como los demás SeeDs, ¿por qué no reconoces su dignidad como ser humano?_

Pero la respuesta a su alborotada conciencia fue rápida: un breve parpadeo rojo en el inhibidor que le advirtió de que Leon estaba utilizando su habilidad sin permiso a una intensidad tan mínima, según la medida que mostraba la escala en la pequeña pantalla, que el capitán no pudo menos que plantearse un incómodo interrogante: ¿y si un SeeD con una puntuación tan elevada en la escala como Leon pudiera ser tan extremadamente hábil como para usar su habilidad manteniendo un perfil bajo que no fuera detectable por el inhibidor? ¿Y si estaba usando su poder prohibido _constantemente_?

-Hijo de la gran puta -siseó entre dientes.

* * *

Mientras Leon se duchaba, Cloud repasó el historial de medidas registradas por el inhibidor sin encontrar más alertas. Comprobando la sensibilidad del aparato, llegó a la conclusión de que poco podría Squall conseguir con frecuencias beta de menos de 8 ciclos por segundo, cuando con semejante actividad cerebral era prácticamente imposible incluso resolver una suma de un dígito.

Pero él no había sobrevivido a toda su Brigada por descuidarse. ¿Quién sabía en realidad de lo que era capaz un telépata utilizando bajas frecuencias? ¿Podría Leon estar manipulándole sutilmente, día a día, para ganarse su confianza, un mejor trato, o para forzar un descuido en su custodia?

¿Eran sus sentimientos hacia él fruto de una manipulación neuronal?

Con un gruñido, Cloud se pasó los dedos por el pelo todavía húmedo. La incómoda realidad era que quería confiar en Leon, porque negar a estas alturas que le había cobrado afecto, fuera éste implantado o no, era oponerse frontalmente a la realidad.

-¿Estás bien?

La voz de Leon le arrancó de sus reflexiones. Se incorporó antes de contestar:

-Perfectamente. Asegúrate de que lo llevamos todo. Comeremos algo y nos largaremos de este pueblo lo antes posible. Tenemos muchos kilómetros por delante.

Esperó a Squall junto a la puerta, ajustándose la chaqueta de su uniforme con impacientes tirones y juntos tomaron el ascensor hasta la planta baja del pequeño hotel. Cuando pusieron el pie en la atestada cafetería, Cloud no pudo evitar un comentario socarrón:

-O todo el pueblo desayuna aquí a diario, o nosotros somos la atracción principal.

La camarera les condujo a una mesa con un cartelito de "reservado", pero hasta que regresó con su pedido no les dio una pista de lo que se estaba preparando.

-Oficial –comenzó con nerviosismo, provocando un suspiro impaciente de Cloud, que ya se llevaba su taza de café a los labios- El Consejo tiene una petición que hacerle, ¿sería tan amable de atenderles?

-¿Este pueblo está regido sólo por el Consejo o hay alguna autoridad superior?

-El Consejo se ocupa de todo, oficial.

-Capitán Cloud Strife –corrigió con fastidio, frunciendo el ceño al ver que Leon ocultaba una sonrisa con su propia taza de café- Escucharé lo que tengan que decirme, siempre que no me retrasen demasiado. Tenemos una apretada agenda que cumplir.

Para su sorpresa, la camarera dirigió un asentimiento a una de las mesas y sus cuatro ocupantes se levantaron y se acercaron a ellos.

-Aquí vienen, capitán –y con ello la chica voló de vuelta a su lugar detrás de la barra.

-Serán cobardes –masculló Cloud, a lo que Leon respondió con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

El capitán no prestó demasiada atención a las presentaciones, un proceder contrario a lo que aconsejaban todos los manuales. En su fuero interno ya había decidido negarse a cualquier petición por la mala impresión que le había causado el hecho de que los representantes del pueblo se escondieran detrás de una joven a la que seguramente no concedían más valor que el de servir en sus mesas cafés y bollos.

-Uno de nuestros conciudadanos nos advirtió a su llegada de que venía usted acompañado por un SeeD, capitán –el hombre que hablaba ni siquiera miró a Leon, que ocupaba la silla adyacente- ¿Está debidamente neutralizado?

-Si no lo estuviera, ¿cómo podríamos estar sentados tranquilamente compartiendo mesa con él?

Los cuatro gerifaltes se removieron incómodos en sus asientos, pero siguieron sin mirar a Leon. Cloud caviló divertido que, si quisiera, su compañero podría beberse todos sus cafés y los tipos estarían tan empeñados en ignorar su presencia que insistirían en que se los habían bebido ellos mismos.

-Tiene la línea –continuó el portavoz, y Cloud asintió- Necesitamos su habilidad. La única excavadora de la que disponemos quedó atrapada en una zanja mientras realizaba labores de limpieza en el cauce del río. Es vital para el pueblo recuperarla y terminar el trabajo, o durante la época de lluvias tendremos inundaciones. ¿Cree que el… _sujeto_ en cuestión tiene fuerza suficiente para levantarla?

Cloud asintió lentamente.

-Una vez –comenzó hablando muy despacio y en tono ominoso- levantó un tanque, sólo con esto –y se dio un toque en la sien- Imagínense si además hubiera utilizado las manos.

El Consejo intercambió miradas al captar la burla, pero decidieron ignorarla en un rápido consenso.

-Bien, enviaremos a alguien para que le conduzca al…

-Todavía no hemos alcanzado un acuerdo –interrumpió Cloud- ¿Cuánto me van a pagar?

-¿Pagar? -El portavoz enrojeció y su boca se abrió y cerró un par de veces mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para replicar a eso sin ofender a tan peligrosos individuos.

-Caballeros, como ustedes convenientemente olvidan, el ejército como tal, como organización del Estado para la defensa de sus fronteras, sufragado mediante los impuestos de los ciudadanos, ya no existe. Si quieren disponer de nuestros servicios, deben pagarlos. El equipo que utilizamos es muy caro, ya me entienden, y jugarse la vida tiene un precio.

Un gesto despectivo curvó la boca del portavoz hacia abajo.

-Las Brigadas Libres –asintió con desprecio utilizando el nombre que recibían las cédulas dispersas de lo que antaño había sido el ejército de la nación-. Una gloriosa profesión infectada por la decadencia y el mercenarismo.

Cloud enarcó ambas cejas pero dejó pasar el comentario sin respuesta. No tenía ninguna intención de entrar en debate con los mandatarios de un pueblo perdido y aislado, ni mucho menos de perder su tiempo tratando de explicarles las razones por las cuales el ejército profesional había devenido en las Brigadas. " _Nunca trates de enseñar a un cerdo a cantar_ " recordó el viejo aforismo " _Perderás tu tiempo, y molestarás al cerdo_ ".

-Mis honorarios no son baratos –contestó en cambio, poco dispuesto a hacer concesiones o mostrarse generoso con gente que cargaba aún con más prejuicios que él mismo- Cobraremos por kilo de peso a levantar.

-¡La excavadora pesa al menos 20 toneladas! –exclamó uno de los miembros del Consejo, consternado.

Cloud creyó oír el dulce tintineo del dinero engordando su cuenta, y aunque en realidad no lo necesitaba, la idea de aligerar los bolsillos de semejante inhospitalaria comunidad despertó en él un insolidario deseo de cargar todavía más el precio.

-Mercenarios, simplemente eso. Tan despreciables que se alquilan ya para ambos bandos.

La voz surgió de alguna de las mesas del atestado local y borró cualquier otra consideración de la mente del capitán.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso? –preguntó en un tono de voz que se pudo oír claramente hasta en el último rincón.

Un silencio ominoso descendió sobre el local. Incluso los dos camareros atendiendo la barra detuvieron su trasiego para mirar incómodos alrededor.

-No le dé importancia, por favor, capitán –intervino uno de los Consejeros, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con una servilleta de papel- Hablemos de sus honorarios.

Cloud ignoró el cambio de tema.

-Quienquiera que tuvo el valor de pronunciar semejantes palabras, que tenga el valor ahora de identificarse. Vamos, en pie –Ni un alma se movió- Si tengo que preguntar a mi compañero, tendré la respuesta en menos de cinco segundos.

Un señor mayor se levantó de una de las mesas alineadas junto a las ventanas.

-Es Lee Junghwa, el antiguo maestro de escuela –le identificó rápidamente el portavoz- Por favor, capitán, no le preste atención. Está mayor y ya no sabe lo que dice.

-Acérquese, señor Lee –indicó Cloud-. Lo que ha dicho me interesa enormemente.

El hombre se acercó a la mesa con una mirada desafiante.

-Tú –Cloud miró directamente al portavoz-, cédele tu asiento.

Algunos murmullos aislados se oyeron por la sala mientras el hombre se acomodaba. Sin que nadie la llamara, la camarera apareció con un café para el viejo maestro y posó su mano sobre su hombro en un gesto de ánimo antes de irse. Esa simple acción dio más información a Cloud sobre el anciano que la que hubiera podido obtener preguntando.

-Ha dicho usted que miembros de las Brigadas están alquilando sus servicios a las brujas. ¿Qué más sabe de ello?

El maestro, que había estado mirando a Leon con los ojos abiertos como platos, devolvió su atención al capitán con un sobresalto.

-Yo… no sé… todo el mundo dice… Hay historias… -el hombre detuvo su farfullar con azoramiento.

Antes de que el portavoz del Consejo pudiera meter baza otra vez, Cloud se adelantó.

-Yo también he oído esas historias, señor Lee. Estoy muy interesado en ellas. Si hay Brigadas de traidores alquilándose al enemigo y vendiendo información, deben ser erradicadas lo antes posible. Al contrario que la mayoría de mis camaradas, yo no pongo en duda su existencia. A cambio de cualquier dato de valor que me pueda aportar sobre el tema, estaría dispuesto a realizar el trabajo de la excavadora gratis.

El rostro de los Consejeros se demudó al oír esto, pasando de la desesperación a la avaricia en un segundo. Un par de ellos presionaron al señor Lee con apremiantes siseos y leves empujones.

-Es solo algo que me comentó una de mis nueras, ¿sabe? –comenzó el viejo maestro, lanzándose un poco más a medida que hablaba- Ella vive en Balamb y trabaja como enfermera en el Hospital. Conoció a un paciente… del sur, de un pueblo pesquero que ya no existe. Arrasado por las brujas, ¿sabe? Este hombre había sobrevivido al ataque. Dijo que había llegado al pueblo un oficial con su Brigada, ya sabe, un General de Brigada y una Brigada completa. Y que llevaban droides con ellos –Leon dio un respingo al oír eso y lanzó una rápida mirada a Cloud, a la que él respondió con un cabeceo negativo- Todo el mundo pensó que al fin los droides se habían podido hackear y reprogramar, pero la realidad era que estaban todos del mismo bando, droides y militares, ¡del bando de las brujas! El pueblo fue ocupado, está al otro lado de la Línea ahora.

-¿Puede darme más datos? –preguntó Cloud- ¿Nombres, número de componentes de la Brigada, su gradación y aspecto, el nombre del pueblo o del hombre que fue testigo de esos hechos?

-Yo… puedo llamar a mi nuera, ¿sabe usted? Llamar y preguntarle.

-Bien, hágalo, por favor. Mientras está en ello nosotros iremos a ocuparnos de esa excavadora.

Se levantó y Leon le imitó al momento. Su movimiento fue seguido por el arrastrar de sillas de los Consejeros. El portavoz se situó al lado de Cloud mientras éste pagaba su cuenta y dejaba una generosa propina para la camarera.

-Esto… ¿capitán? ¿La moverán gratis, señor?

-Primero veremos en qué situación está, y lo que le puede costar a mi compañero hacerlo. Luego volveré a hablar con el señor Lee.

Los Consejeros asintieron obsequiosamente y dos de ellos corrieron a presionar al viejo maestro. Cloud se preguntó si serían lo suficientemente idiotas como para intentar convencer al maestro de que le diera datos falsos. Bueno, tenía un remedio infalible contra semejantes tonterías. Dando una palmadita amistosa en la espalda de Leon, ambos se pusieron en marcha detrás del portavoz.

* * *

14 horas más tarde estaban todavía en carretera. Desde que había ocupado su asiento en la cabina, Cloud no había dejado de consultar datos en el panel informático proyectado sobre el salpicadero. Leon rompió el largo silencio para comentar:

-Tengo hambre.

El capitán rebuscó a su alrededor y acabó encontrando un pequeño paquete de galletas perdido en uno de los compartimentos del vehículo. Abrió el envoltorio y se lo pasó a Leon, que cogió una con un gruñido de disgusto.

-Lo decía con la esperanza de que nos detuviéramos en algún sitio a disfrutar de una comida en condiciones.

Cloud desvió su atención de las líneas proyectadas ante sus ojos para echar un vistazo a la carretera y se sorprendió al ver que era casi de noche. Comprobó su posición en el GPS y marcó un destino en el mapa.

-Sigue hasta ese punto, Leon –indicó, señalando un motel de carretera que constaba en la base de datos como suscrita a la red militar.

Hacía horas que debería haber relevado a su compañero al volante, pero se había enfrascado en los datos y en sus propios pensamientos y lo había olvidado por completo. Desde que habían dejado ese pueblo sin nombre, se había marcado un antes y un después. Los poco significativos hechos allí acaecidos habían pasado a tener una gran relevancia para él en el plano personal.

La excavadora había sido un asunto a la vez fácil y difícil de resolver. Difícil porque llevaba varada un par de meses y se habían visto obligados a esperar más de una hora mientras los vecinos cavaban a su alrededor para liberarla de la gran cantidad de fango proveniente de la orilla del río que se había depositado en el tren de rodaje. Leon hubiera podido levantarla incluso con ese impedimento, pero Cloud era partidario de reservar los grandes esfuerzos para las situaciones de emergencia.

Cuando la excavadora se alzó en el aire acompañada de solemnes crujidos metálicos y rechinar de juntas, los vecinos soltaron diversas exclamaciones de asombro y Cloud se sintió tan orgulloso como si estuviera realizando la hazaña él mismo. Aquéllos que estaban más cerca de Leon se habían alejado de él y le lanzaban miradas cargadas de miedo, haciendo sentir al capitán un malsana sensación de poder, como la que pudiera sentir el dueño de un animal peligroso cuyas indicaciones fueran las únicas que la bestia obedeciera sin dudar.

Fue este extraño sentimiento el que le hizo plantearse un par de incómodos interrogantes. Primero, si tal control sobre Leon era cierto; y segundo, si era correcto, humanitario, sentir esa superioridad y ese sentimiento de posesión sobre otro ser humano que además era controlado por medios artificiales. La primera parte del viaje la había pasado leyendo informes sobre los SeeDs, sólo para constatar que la mayoría ya los conocía de su época de preparación cuando le habían asignado a Leon. ¿Cómo era posible que existiera tan poca literatura científica acerca de una mutación que prácticamente había creado una subespecie dentro del género humano? Ni siquiera con su autorización especial para acceder a informes clasificados había conseguido encontrar datos que resultaran novedosos para él.

-Leon… -comenzó- Nunca hemos hablado mucho de tu pasado antes de que me fueras asignado. He estado revisando tu expediente y tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte. Sé preciso, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, capitán.

-Tuviste otros dos supervisores antes que yo, ¿es así?

-Sí. El teniente coronel Kwan y el coronel Anderson.

-Los dos murieron en combate –puntualizó Cloud, repasando los datos en la pantalla proyectada y abriendo una nueva ventana con un pase de la mano- ¿Estabas presente cuando ocurrió?

-Sí –como Cloud no continuó con las preguntas, Leon entendió que debía elaborar más su respuesta- En ambos casos el inhibidor estaba conectado y no tenía permiso para actuar.

-¿Hubieras podido salvarlos de haber tenido libertad para actuar?

-Considero que sí.

-¿Hubieras podido salvarlos incluso a pesar del inhibidor?

Esta vez Leon se tomó algo más de tiempo para responder.

-Sí –se encogió de hombros, como diciendo que no había motivo para negar lo evidente- Tengo una puntuación de 4.825 sobre 5. Es un hecho que puedo llegar a superar un inhibidor si la situación lo requiere.

-Pero no lo hiciste.

-No es tan sencillo –Leon le lanzó una rápida mirada antes de devolver su atención a la carretera- Hay otros factores a tener en cuenta. Estábamos en combate, con todo el caos y la confusión que eso implica. No estamos hablando de una situación teórica en un entorno controlado, donde es fácil mantener la concentración. Además, enfrentarse a un inhibidor puede resultar muy doloroso y provocar daños permanentes.

Cloud no contestó y durante un par de minutos continuó leyendo en su pantalla. Se sorprendió cuando Leon habló por propia iniciativa.

-Por ti lo haría.

El capitán estudió el perfil de su compañero mientras éste se mantenía concentrado en la conducción y evitaba devolverle la mirada.

-Sabes que el inhibidor lleva ya tres meses desconectado, excepto por su función de detección.

Aunque era más un gesto simbólico que real, ya que ambos sabían que simplemente pulsando un botón Cloud podía freírle el cerebro a su compañero en un segundo.

-Sí. –contestó Leon simplemente antes de añadir- Capitán, ahí delante está el desvío a la zona de descanso que señalaste en el mapa.

-Bien. Continuaremos esta conversación en cuanto nos hayamos acomodado.

Después de una cena a base de comida procesada, alquilaron la mejor de las habitaciones del motel de carretera, que había sido acondicionada para uso militar al comienzo de la Invasión. Constaba de un gran dormitorio con sala de estar y cuarto de baño adyacente, con terminales de conexión en cada pared y un sistema de seguridad que bloqueaba la puerta reforzada, y contaba además con una eficaz protección contra escuchas y dispositivos de espionaje que Cloud activó nada más encender la luz y poner un pie dentro.

-Bonita alfombra –comentó con satisfacción.

Después de toda una vida rodeado de lujos y comodidades ni siquiera la austeridad de su vida en el ejército había conseguido moderar su preferencia por las cosas de calidad. Con un suspiro se dejó caer sentado en el sofá y abrió su mochila para rebuscar en su interior. Mientras Leon daba vueltas y entraba y salía del cuarto de baño ocupado en acomodarse a sí mismo, Cloud repasó en su mente toda la cadena de razonamientos sazonada de incómodos sentimientos que le había llevado a tomar una decisión. Porque, tenía que admitirlo al menos para sí mismo, _ya_ había tomado una decisión esa misma mañana aunque trataba de posponerla por todos los medios posibles con la vana esperanza de encontrar un argumento con el peso suficiente que le permitiera retractarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Háblame de ellos, de tus antiguos supervisores. ¿Te dispensaron un buen trato?

Cloud levantó la mirada de la pequeña pantalla que sostenía entre sus manos, y que mostraba una foto de un ceñudo teniente coronel Kwan para observar a Leon. Su compañero se había duchado y estaba sentado en la cama vestido con los pantalones de deporte que habitualmente usaba para dormir y una ceñida camiseta negra sin mangas. La imagen le recordó el calor en la cabina de la furgoneta, el sudor y el polvo de la carretera que entraba por la ventanilla abierta y le hizo sentir incómodo en su propia piel y desear una ducha casi tan fervientemente como deseaba poner punto y final al dilema subyacente en esa incómoda conversación. Ni siquiera se había quitado la chaqueta del uniforme todavía.

-No puedo decir que me trataran mal ni bien. El teniente coronel Kwan veía en mí un instrumento para alcanzar sus fines, pero un instrumento que era muy reacio a utilizar. Varias veces fue advertido de que estaba desaprovechando mi vida útil, pero tenía un feroz sentido de su propia independencia desde el momento en que se constituyeron las Brigadas Libres y no aceptó ninguna corrección o consejo, viniera de donde viniera. Era un hombre muy orgulloso –Leon hizo una pausa y al ver que Cloud no tenía nada que comentar o preguntar, se encogió de hombros antes de continuar- El coronel Anderson odiaba a los SeeDs. Siempre fue brusco y despectivo, pero no puedo decir que me sintiera especialmente maltratado por él. Tampoco utilizaba mis habilidades a menudo y el inhibidor siempre estaba regulado a su nivel más alto.

-¿Tuviste relaciones sexuales con alguno de ellos?

Leon le obsequió con una sonrisa torcida.

-No. Ambos me consideraban aborrecible, cada uno a su manera –tras un momento de reflexión, añadió-. Y yo a ellos.

-Comprendo.

Cloud extrajo un pequeño kit de herramientas de su mochila y, tras desabrochar la correa del inhibidor en su muñeca, le dio la vuelta y comenzó a trabajar para levantar su tapa.

-He estado dándole muchas vueltas al asunto –comenzó con aire distraído, como si estuviera concentrado en el trabajo que hacían sus manos, aunque en realidad era justo al contrario y todos sus sentidos estaban centrados en Leon y en la conversación-. Se puede decir que yo también te consideraba aborrecible al principio. Hay mucha propaganda para justificar el trato que se os dispensa y la servidumbre a la que estáis obligados –con delicadeza se abstuvo de mencionar el proceso eugenésico llevado a cabo contra los SeeDs-. Pero no estoy tratando de justificarme, ni de restar gravedad a mis acciones cuando te pusieron bajo mi supervisión.

-Fuiste más tolerante que mis anteriores supervisores –le interrumpió Leon-. A pesar de tu actitud agresiva, me trataste con respeto.

Cloud le lanzó una mirada de soslayo y soltó un bufido.

-No me interrumpas, Leon. Dormiste en el puto suelo durante semanas. Comiste sobras como un perro. Sé muy bien lo que hice y lo que no –el inciso le había malhumorado. Con la perspectiva del tiempo y ahora que conocía mucho mejor a Leon, se sentía como un perfecto cabrón al respecto. Aunque en pocos minutos sabría cuál de los dos era en realidad más hijo de puta. El pensamiento casi puso una sonrisa en su rostro, pero consiguió mantener el control de sus facciones y no dejó traslucir nada- La cuestión es que mi punto de vista sobre los SeeDs ha cambiado radicalmente. Llegaré incluso hasta el punto de admitir la teoría de la Autoderrota -Con ello se refería a una teoría que decía que si la humanidad no hubiera aniquilado y esclavizado a los SeeDs, con su ayuda se hubiera podido frenar la Invasión y ganar la guerra-. Leon, nunca te he dicho esto antes, no me hubiera atrevido a admitirlo ni ante mí mismo –le miró a los ojos en ese momento, para que su compañero no tuviera dudas acerca de su honestidad-, pero acepto tus sentimientos –carraspeó incómodo cuando los labios de Leon se curvaron en una lenta sonrisa-. Y los comparto, maldita sea. Por ello –puso énfasis en sus palabras para evitar la réplica de su compañero, que ya abría la boca-, te libero totalmente.

Y sosteniendo en alto el inhibidor dejó que la batería del mismo cayera al suelo. La pequeña cajita negra rebotó sin ruido en la mullida alfombra, pero en su interior, Cloud la sintió reverberar con un ruido ominoso. ¿O era su propio corazón martilleando de puro pánico dentro de su pecho?

La sonrisa de Leon se había borrado de golpe, sustituida por una expresión de total incredulidad. Sus manos temblaban.

Cloud se pasó la lengua por sus resecos labios y su mano buscó dentro de la mochila la culata de la pistola automática que siempre llevaba encima.

" _Ahora_ " pensó " _Al fin sabré la verdad_ ".

* * *

Con un pasado cargado de servidumbre forzada, dolorosas pruebas médicas, tests de aptitud y acción en los campos de batalla de medio mundo, Leon recibió la noticia de que finalmente le habían asignado al servicio de un nuevo oficial con profunda apatía. No esperaba nada diferente, pero "muy diferente" fue lo que encontró.

El capitán Cloud Strife no era como los demás, algo que ya sospechó en cuanto leyó el pequeño informe que le proporcionaron y que contenía, entre otros, el crucial dato de que Cloud era parte de la mítica Brigada Nº 17:

 _Cloud Strife, Brigada Libre Nº 17, Capitán._

 _Ex Soldado, Primera Clase._

 _26 años._

 _Sin familia conocida._

 _Mako-positivo._

 _Antecedentes médicos de relevancia: pérdida de memoria; TEPT._

Y lo supo en cuanto puso sus ojos sobre él, en cuanto vio el extraño brillo en sus ojos y comprendió los secretos que ocultaban. Mientras el inhibidor que le controlaba pasaba de las manos del equipo científico a las del capitán, el SeeD deseó que la dichosa luz estuviera apagada para poder sumergirse en la mente de su nuevo supervisor, reparar viejas heridas y sacar a la luz ese pasado que él había olvidado. Pero cuando Cloud puso sus ojos en él, y le ordenó secamente que le siguiera sin ocultar su desprecio, supo que no era el momento, que Cloud no estaba preparado. Y él, seguramente, tampoco.

A lo largo de las misiones que ejecutaron juntos tuvo su oportunidad. Cada vez que tenía permiso para utilizar su habilidad, desdoblaba su mente. Una parte atendía las órdenes, la otra se sumergía en la mente del capitán.

Había caos en su interior, dolor y confusión, y también rabia. Cloud era un alma atormentada que había olvidado absolutamente todo lo que de positivo tenía su vida y solo era capaz de recordar los momentos de pérdida y dolor. Algo habitual en los supervivientes a la invasión que explicaba el escaso número de ellos que quedaban con vida. Su tasa de suicidio se situaba en el 89%.

En sus inmersiones en la mente del capitán Leon descubrió que, a pesar de todo, Cloud Strife era recuperable. Su agresividad, su ira, su tendencia a la violencia no estaban en su verdadera naturaleza, razón por la cual, a pesar de su actitud beligerante, el capitán era más dado a interiorizar su furia, antes que a darle rienda suelta. Su inteligencia era notable y su capacidad para mantener bajo control sus emociones le habían ayudado a superar todos los controles de aptitud e idoneidad establecidos para actuar como supervisor de un SeeD. Cloud tenía un objetivo, y el gran drama de su existencia era que había olvidado cuál era dicho objetivo y seguía adelante siguiendo únicamente su instinto.

Leon estaba fascinado con él. Cada una de las incursiones que realizaba en su mente descubría nuevos aspectos de su personalidad, e, inconscientemente al principio, y a propósito poco después, comenzó a arreglar todo aquello a su alcance con sutiles toques mentales. Haciéndolo corría un riesgo inmenso. El margen del que disponía para actuar sin provocar que saltara la alarma del inhibidor era ridículamente pequeño, y aunque la sutilidad y el ocultamiento eran su especialidad, Leon sabía que simplemente era cuestión de tiempo, o de pura estadística, hasta que fuera descubierto.

Quizás ese día había llegado ya.

-Es... es una prueba -Leon se pasó la lengua por los labios en un gesto nervioso y añadió con algo más de seguridad- Me estás poniendo a prueba. Llevas otro inhibidor en la mochila.

Con gesto decidido, Cloud sacó la pistola de la mochila y la apuntó directamente contra su compañero.

-No es un inhibidor -afirmó.

Su estómago se encogió de pavor cuando una sonrisa salvaje animó los rasgos de Leon antes de que éste pudiera controlar sus facciones. Levantándose de la cama con movimientos pausados, las manos alejadas del cuerpo, Leon se volvió lentamente, dándole la espalda.

-Como veo que no estás muy seguro de tu decisión, y en nombre de la amistad y de los sentimientos que dices compartir conmigo, voy a darte una única oportunidad para que cambies de idea, Cloud -un espeso silencio se instaló entre ambos. Cloud no pasó por alto el uso de su nombre en lugar de su rango. La mano que sostenía la pistola tembló, aunque no perdió su punto de mira, la cabeza de Leon-. Si me liberas, no volveré a someterme al inhibidor. Coloca la batería en su sitio o mátame ahora. Contaré hasta 20, y, tratándose de ti, te sobrarían 19 segundos.

El SeeD finalizó la frase con una risa amarga que agitó sus hombros y esperó en silencio, seguramente llevando la cuenta mentalmente. Cuando el tiempo estipulado pasó, lanzó una mirada por encima de su hombro para encontrarse con que Cloud permanecía inmóvil, como petrificado en el tiempo, sosteniendo la pistola.

-Se acabó el tiempo. –sentenció.

Lanzó su ataque de forma inmediata. El inhibidor no se conectó automáticamente, como había temido, y su entrada en la mente de Cloud fue instantánea y brusca. Evitando sus pensamientos, su psique, su yo interior, sus secretos, Leon se centró en controlar sus habilidades motoras y físicas. Cloud se sacudió como si hubiera sido golpeado por un camión invisible y cayó el suelo, con la pistola aún enganchada, colgando laxa de su mano.

Con una inspiración que llenó de aire sus pulmones, el SeeD trató de relajarse y no ceder ante la sensación de salvaje excitación que le provocaba poder utilizar al fin las capacidades de su mente sin restricciones y bajo el único dominio de su propia voluntad. Se sentía exultante y hubiera reído a carcajadas de buen grado, pero temía perder el control mientras aún se encontraba inmerso en la mente de Cloud, un entorno vulnerable que podía dañar fácilmente si se descuidaba.

Cloud yacía respirando con dificultad. El control neurológico que su cerebro ejercía sobre su cuerpo estaba entorpecido hasta el punto en el que incluso aquellas habilidades que no dependían de la voluntad humana, como respirar o el latido del corazón, se estaban viendo afectadas.

Agachándose junto a él, Leon agarró el frontal de la chaqueta de su uniforme y lo incorporó bruscamente. Uno a uno le fue devolviendo sus sentidos, deliberadamente despacio, para que Cloud comprendiera sin lugar a dudas que su cuerpo estaba sometido enteramente a su capricho, por la simple razón de que ahora era él quien gobernaba su cerebro. Cuando los ojos del capitán se clavaron en los suyos, la energía mako que recorría su cuerpo claramente visible en ellos, chispeando enloquecida en tonos verdes y azules, Leon declaró:

-Esto es lo que soy.

Y, entonces, hizo dos cosas al mismo tiempo: devolverle el control de su cuerpo y leer su mente. Ajustando su control poco a poco, Squall soltó su agarre en la prenda y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la información que recibía por sus sentidos no físicos. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba estuvo a punto de ceder a sus emociones, de puro alivio, pero aquello todavía no había terminado. Inspirando profundamente, concentró todo su ser en hacerle varios regalos. Primero dos nombres que Cloud, en su dolor, había olvidado: Aerith y Zack Fair. Le acompañó durante todo el proceso, mientras le devolvía parte de los recuerdos bloqueados por su mente, prestándole la fuerza y la voluntad necesarias para mantener intacta su cordura.

A continuación, durante 10, 20 segundos, 1 largo minuto, 2 minutos y así hasta casi un cuarto de hora, permitió que Cloud recorriera sin restricción alguna su propia mente. Por instinto, o no, Cloud invirtió casi la totalidad de ese tiempo en explorar sus secretos y su infancia, ignorando las partes más racionales y ordenadas de su mente.

Después, bruscamente, abandonó la mente de Cloud y el control que ejercía sobre ella. Abrió los ojos y esperó.

Cloud, cubierto de sudor y todavía temblando, rodó sobre sí mismo y se incorporó a cuatro patas. Con un movimiento brusco lanzó la pistola lejos de sí y se llevó ambas manos a la cara, frotándose los ojos y luego masajeándose la frente.

-Tu mente está saturada. El malestar remitirá progresivamente a medida que tu actividad neuronal decrezca a un nivel normal. –apuntó Leon.

El capitán dejó escapar un quedo gruñido como única respuesta. Decidido a concederle todo el tiempo que necesitara, Leon se acercó a él y recogió la mochila. Tras un par de segundos de búsqueda extrajo el cuchillo de Cloud de su funda y sin detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo realizó un profundo tajo en su frente, entre sus ojos, efectivamente eliminando la marca tatuada que lo señalaba como un peligro para la sociedad. La sangre entró en su ojo izquierdo, tiñendo su visión de color rojo al mismo tiempo que la mano de Cloud agarraba firmemente su mano derecha forzándole a soltar el cuchillo.

Retrocedió un paso, tambaleante, aquejado de un súbito acceso de vértigo y se dejó caer sentado en el sofá. Sintió que Cloud se acercaba a él y presionaba una tela sobre la reciente herida tratando de detener la hemorragia, y, sin mediar palabra, los labios del capitán estaban sobre los suyos en una caricia cuidadosa, como si el curtido ex Soldado temiera romper algo precioso con su contacto. Reprimiendo el impulso de leer su mente, decidido a respetar lo máximo posible la intimidad de su compañero, Leon devolvió el beso. Aún aderezado con las punzadas de dolor de su reciente herida, este era sin duda el mejor beso que ambos habían compartido.

El primero en el que él era libre.

Cloud se separó solo un centímetro para hablar. Leon podía sentir el movimiento de sus labios al mismo tiempo que sus oídos captaban las palabras, y la mezcla de sensaciones le pareció exquisita.

-Conozco a una persona que puede ayudarnos a extraer el dispositivo inhibidor de tu cerebro. Confío en su discreción totalmente, no hará preguntas, te lo aseguro –y antes de que Leon pudiera contestar, Cloud le besó de nuevo, con más intensidad, con más sentimiento.

Incorporándose de repente, interrumpiendo el contacto que él mismo había iniciado, el capitán comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con vigorosas zancadas, dándole la espalda. Leon recuperó la tela manchada que Cloud había dejado caer y la apretó nuevamente contra la herida. No necesitaba su habilidad para leer la mente para interpretar el estado de agitación en el que Cloud se encontraba.

Finalmente Cloud se volvió hacia él, sus ojos brillantes, la alegría marcando cada línea de expresión de su rostro y Leon le devolvió la mirada, expectante. Nunca había visto a su taciturno compañero abandonarse de una forma tan completa a sus emociones.

-Es increíble… ha sido solo una decisión. Solo ha sido necesario un acto de egoísmo para… -se interrumpió a sí mismo y sacudió la cabeza como si necesitara el movimiento para poner en orden sus ideas- Te quería para mí. Tenía miedo, pero… decidí asumir el riesgo. Por egoísmo. Por orgullo y por puro egoísmo, ¿lo entiendes?

Lo entendía. Había estado en su mente y había visto todo eso y mucho más, pero sabía que Cloud necesitaba sacar las cosas a la luz a su manera, a la manera de todo el mundo, y no a-la-SeeD, así que negó con la cabeza.

-Lo hice por los motivos equivocados –Cloud se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Su mirada no se detenía por mucho tiempo en un sitio, centrándose en el único ojo visible de Leon, en la herida que éste se había provocado, en el cuchillo manchado de sangre tirado cerca de sus pies- Por todos los motivos equivocados –reiteró, poniendo un mayor énfasis en sus palabras- Y, por ello, te pido perdón, Le-Squall.

Leon inspiró profundamente tratando de contener una oleada de súbita emoción. Que Cloud utilizara el nombre que su madre había escogido para él en lugar de su nombre SeeD probaba hasta qué punto el intercambio de información que había llevado a cabo había sido un éxito, aunque la principal evidencia era, por supuesto, que después de todo lo que había pasado el capitán no se había vuelto en su contra y seguía vivo.

-Pero me alegro de haberlo hecho, aunque haya sido por los motivos erróneos. Squall, tú y yo… -vaciló, miró nuevamente al cuchillo y guardó silencio.

Comprendiendo los sentimientos encontrados que en ese momento batallaban en el interior de Cloud, Leon apoyó su mano en el brazo del capitán. Sus ojos se encontraron y Leon asintió. Ese pareció ser todo el estímulo que su compañero necesitaba.

-Tú y yo –continuó Cloud, devolviéndole el gesto- vamos a detener la invasión.

Incorporándose, recogió el cuchillo y lo limpió distraídamente frotándolo contra su pierna. Enfundándolo, lo metió de cualquier manera dentro de su mochila y luego recorrió la habitación recogiendo todo lo que había por el suelo: el inhibidor y su batería, la pistola y la mochila de Leon.

Reconociendo la inquietud de Cloud como una señal de que esa noche no tendrían oportunidad de descansar, Leon se levantó y comprobó con ligeros toques en su entrecejo que el flujo de sangre comenzaba ya a detenerse. Conociendo al capitán como le conocía, sabía que no tendría tiempo de atender su herida debidamente, aunque no le daba demasiada importancia. Cuanto mayor fuera la cicatriz, mejor disimularía la marca SeeD.

Todavía se estaba poniendo la chaqueta cuando Cloud abrió la puerta y puso un pie en el pasillo.

-¡Vamos, Squall! ¡Tenemos que conquistar un Jardín!

Un escalofrío de excitación recorrió la espalda de Leon y una amplia sonrisa distendió sus rasgos.

-¿Sabes, Cloud? –comenzó cuando le alcanzó, dando largas zancadas para seguir el rápido ritmo marcado por el impaciente capitán- Recibí entrenamiento con el sable pistola. Consígueme uno y yo pondré en tus manos todos los Jardines que quieras.

-No conocía tu lado fanfarrón –Cloud se detuvo frente al ascensor y pulsó el botón de llamada- Me gusta.

Mientras la cabina descendía hasta el aparcamiento del hotel compartieron otro beso. Tras haber tenido la oportunidad de sumergirse en la mente de Squall, Cloud no dejaba de preguntarse cómo era posible que alguna vez hubiera podido plantearse interrogantes acerca de su integridad mental. Si había más SeeDs como él era imperativo que fueran liberados para que pudieran desplegar todo su potencial contra las Brujas. Una vez neutralizadas, sus droides no serían más letales que un montón de cafeteras.

-¿Hay algún SeeD que quieras recomendarme? ¿Alguno al que debamos evitar? –preguntó mientras caminaban hacia su furgoneta, su mente bullendo con datos, posibilidades y planes que hace solo unos días hubiera descartado por descabellados.

Leon asintió.

-En Winhill compartí mi infancia con varios niños con el talento. Conozco bien sus mentes. Serán valiosas adiciones.

-¿Nombres en clave?

-Blue, Ruleta, Maverik, Duelo.

-¿Estás en condiciones de conducir? –al recibir un asentimiento, Cloud se dirigió directamente al asiento del pasajero- Utilizaré mi clave de acceso para localizarlos. Coge cualquier autovía que nos acerque a la capital, ya rectificaremos la dirección si es necesario.

Con la mano en el contacto, pero sin poner en marcha el motor, Leon se volvió hacia su compañero con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

-Cloud… -comenzó, y su mirada se clavó en el volante mientras, aparentemente, buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

El capitán dejó de activar comandos en su pantalla para mirarle. A la vista de la herida inflamada y aún sangrante y de la actitud comedida de Leon, comprendió que se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por su excitación y que su compañero, al menos, ya había puesto los pies sobre la tierra y comenzaba a plantearse algunos interrogantes prácticos.

Cuando Leon continuó hablando se confirmaron sus sospechas:

-Creo que nos estamos dejando llevar demasiado por la excitación del momento. No me malinterpretes. Probablemente no estés sintiendo más que una parte de la euforia que yo todavía siento. Al fin soy libre, ¡libre! Y, además, -se volvió a mirarle y había una cálida sonrisa en sus labios- he podido acceder a tu mente. Ahora conozco, sin margen de error posible, la medida de tus sentimientos. Me siento afortunado y dichoso por haber podido ganarme tu respeto y tu afecto en unas circunstancias tan complejas como las nuestras. Pero no estaría cumpliendo con mi obligación como SeeD, ni como amigo, ni como compañero, si no te advirtiera de los riesgos que estás obviando. Estamos yendo demasiado deprisa.

Cancelando los programas que estaban ya ejecutándose sobre el salpicadero, Cloud asintió.

-Probablemente tengas razón. ¿Qué sugieres? –preguntó, lanzando una mirada a Leon y sonriendo al sorprender una expresión de puro alivio en su rostro. Sus nuevos roles eran todavía demasiado recientes como para que Leon se sintiera cómodo opinando o haciéndole ver que era necesario que rectificara sus decisiones. Pero ahora, más que nunca, eran un equipo.

-Desaparezcamos del radar durante una temporada. Recopilemos más información. Pongamos en común todo lo que sabemos. Te mostraré lo que soy capaz de hacer. También –se pasó la lengua por los labios en un gesto nervioso- déjame pasar por esa cirugía y veremos qué tal va la recuperación. Temo… temo que sea una intervención demasiado complicada, deberíamos planificar con cuidado tanto el periodo de recuperación posterior como las consecuencias de confiar nuestro secreto a una tercera persona. Y, sobre todo…

-¿Sí? –le animó Cloud.

-Sobre todo, tomémonos unos días para nosotros. –Leon extendió la mano para acariciar su rostro, pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros de distancia y regresó la mano al contacto- No sabemos cómo terminará nuestra historia, Cloud, pero dudo mucho que tenga un final feliz. Quisiera… crear recuerdos, buenos recuerdos. Contigo.

Si le hubieran dicho en el pasado que albergaba siquiera un átomo de romanticismo en su interior, Cloud estaba seguro de que hubiera contestado cínicamente o, directamente, se hubiera sentido ofendido. Pero las palabras de Leon, el tono de su voz, íntimo y vacilante, tentativo en este nuevo terreno que ambos debían explorar juntos, fueron suficientes para que su corazón diera un vuelco y para que sintiera una opresión, como lágrimas acumulándose, en su pecho.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo, Squall. –asintió, y correspondió a la leve, trémula sonrisa de Squall tomando su mano y dándole un firme apretón- Empecemos por ahí.


End file.
